The one who didnt turn
by zombielover765
Summary: My own take on the walking dead with my own character Ivy Waters. Battling with her troubled past Ivy stumbles upon the prison and love, but with who? Will she ever fully recover from what happed all them months ago, or will her past haunt her forever?
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first story so please be nice, rated M due to the use of explicit language. This wont really follow the story line of the walking dead and this chapter will be kind of suckish because its just the first one but it will get better :) promise.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the walking dead

* * *

Chapter one:

I was woken by load screams and gun fire, at first I didn't know what it was my head still fuzzy from the deep sleep of which I was awoken from. In a second i sat up in my sleeping bag and started rapidly scanning the woods around me trying to locate the source of the noises. I jumped up grabbed my hand gun and ran leaving all my stuff behind. 'I don't know what it is with me but I always do before I think which could get you killed now days.' I sighed while running with my gun at my hip. I was close to the noises now, very close. I pushed through the bushes and stopped gasping and placed my hand over my mouth. the first thing that caught my attention was the extremely large grey prison that was in front of me then my eyes focused on the people inside the courtyard gates firing there guns at the people on the out side. I didn't know who to help or even if I should, but then my question was answered by a van crashing through the first gates to the courtyard and unleashing biters that where held in the back.

"Holy shit" I whispered, as a biter bushed past be not taking any interest in me what so ever, I placed my hand over the leather bracer that covered most of my right forearm and took a deep breath in, it still freaked me out a little, how didn't notice me any more, the biters that is. I looked back up at the prison and the people attacking got in their cars drove off leaving the small group in the prison they all seemed safe for now even though the court yard was full of the undead. I decided to return to the prison once I gathered my things.

I left my sleeping bag because its just another thing to carry, my backpack was pretty heavy because of the eight tins of food and ammo inside. I had my machete in my right hand and my left holding on to my bag strap. 'I wonder if these people will even let me in, or are they even safe to stay with, if they do try anything I will put a bullet in each one of there skulls.' I ran my hand over my brown pony tail and sighed, 'if there anything like the last group I was in making me fucking wash clothes and cook because im a woman!?, I mean I was much tougher then most of the "guards" there any way' I swatted the thought away because I could feel myself getting more frustrated 'good thing I left when I did'.

I was at prison now walking through the gates that have been smashed open, the dead where all around me but of course didn't even know I was alive. I walked straight down the courtyard my machete hanging by my thigh but tightened my grip just in case. I was closer to the group who was on the other side of the second gates now and saw a man with greased back brown hair giving me the most confused look, one by one each member of the group turned to me staring in astonishment I stopped a few inches from the gate and didn't loose eye contact with the man who first saw me 'I suppose he is there leader then'. The man walked up to the gate stopped a few inches away too, "Are you with the governor " he all most shouted and made me flinch a little, "No, but im assuming he was the one you guys where just fighting right?" I replied and raised my eyebrow. the biters started to notice me now I started talking. one came too close and I plunged my machete in its temple and kicked the limp body away with my foot. "How do you know-" I cut him off saying "I heard screams and gunshots I came as fast as I could but by the time I got here he was moving out so I went back to where I was camping gathered my things, and here I am" I took a deep breath in and continued "look I don't wanna get eaten so can we continue this inside the gates?" I asked eyes wide, and heard another biters footsteps behind me, I swung my blade around decapitating it. I regained eye contact with the man, "CARL, open the gates" he shouted I saw a little boy run over to the gates unlocking them an pulling out the chain I ran over slicing some undead as I went along.

As soon as I was through the gates, they where being shut, and I was push against the fence hands held behind my back , "RICK!" I heard someone shout as he took my blade, my gun and bag and threw them to one side. He swung me around his gun at my temple, my back now to the gate "why are you here" he said through gritted teeth my eyebrows knitted together in confusion I waited a few seconds before answering "To be honest I don't know, I prefer to be by my self, I do perfectly fine, but when I saw what happed I wanted to help but it was too late, and I was hoping to stay here with you's if that's okay, if not I will leave". I stated calmly, the man called Rick looked around to his group all staring at me, he turned his face back to mine and pushed the gun harder into my temple "if you put anyone of my group in danger I will not hesitate to put a bullet in you head, do you understand me" he spat. I nodded, he released me and picked up my things "you wont get these back until we can trust you" I simply nodded again. "What's your name" he asked "Ivy".


	2. Chapter 2

When I first wrote this chapter it sucked so hopefully this ones better.

* * *

Please leave me reviews and tell me how I can improve my work thanks! Hopefully this chapter will be a bit better and longer than the last. You can PM me requests.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the walking dead

* * *

Chapter 2:

As Rick started to head into the prison with my stuff I took a long breath in through my mouth and exhaled again, I stepped away from the fence and not two steps did I walk until I felt a rough hand dragging me to where Rick just disappeared.

I turned to the person with a irritated look on my face "Hey buddy!" I half shouted yanking my arm away "It aint like im gonna go any where!" I turned to the person and held my hand over my eyes to shield them from the sun,  
my eyes widened slightly at the sight of him he had a black sleeveless leather vest on and a crossbow hanging over his muscular arm 'oh he is kind of hot in a totally irritating way', "Yeah but we don't know if ya gonna try and pull anything, an'd Rick said he wants to talk about what's gonna happen if you stay" he said in a gruff tone grabbing my arm again and taking me in side while everybody in the courtyard watched, "Why the hell have I got to talk about what's gonna happen I aint gonna hurt no one" I protested slightly irritated. I knew they wanted to talk about how I walked with the biters too, my heart sunk a little, 'I will just tell them what they need to know the basics, they don't need to know all the gory details'.

I was then dragged into the room where Rick was standing it was a grey room filled with only a few tables and chairs, on the wall it said 'cell block c' I was shoved in a chair "EASY!" I exploded tripping over my own feet as the gruff man stood next to rick holding his crossbow with both arms. I was followed in by some people first by a kind looking old man with white hair who smiled at me, I politely smiled back then a woman came in with grey hair and looked at me with kind eyes, next a Chinese boy walked in looking pretty pleased with himself and finally another woman who had dark skin and black hair and carried a sword who didn't look at me, some sat down and some stood.

I narrowed my eyes slightly at them, "Well..." Rick started and ran a hand trough his hair, "Ivy, right?" "Yes Ivy Waters" I replied Rick sighed and finally started to talk "Ivy we need to discuss what we are going to do here because you could be lying and right now I cant take that risk but...we aren't gonna throw you out unless you give us a reason too because frankly you look like you can handle your self pretty well and as you can tell we need a bit more man power" Rick said eyeing me seriously.  
"But you could be a threat and we cant leave you to roam freely about the prison, of course we are taking extra precautions now because of what just happened, we cant loose any more of our group". A few beats went by and I looked around at the faces looking at me.  
I stared at the redneck for a second whose light blue eyes gave me butterfly's 'holy shit I've got to get a grip' I looked away slightly blushing, which im sure he could tell.  
"Well maybe some one can just always be with her like an escort, that way she can help out and isn't a threat" the Chinese boy said looking at me..."Hey im Glen by the way".  
I nodded and smiled and turned back to rick, the man with white hair spoke up "Then at night we could keep her in one of the cells" rick stared nodding slowly, "Okay" Rick said finally.

"So Daryl could you take first watch then we will switch" he looked to the gruff man who led me in here he's head shot up "Oh hell no I aint baby sitting her, no away!" he gave me a disgusting look "Daryl your one of the strongest and me and Michonne cant watch her the whole time" Rick started.  
After about ten minuets of arguing Daryl finally gave in, then all eyes where on me a few seconds passed Rick walked over to me Daryl stood behind him and the woman with the sword beside him who im guessing is Michonne.  
"Now if your gonna stay here I want to know how you did it you didn't have any blood or guts on you so how did you walk with them?" he asked fairly loudly. I didn't see the need in telling them but they said they wouldent let me stay if I didn't say, I don't know if there bluffing but im not gonna take the chance.  
"Well.." I started lazily my left hand squeezing around my leather bracer. My eyes widened I could feel tears coming but I help them back.  
I sighed then thought for a second "When the world went to shit I tried to save some one, I got bit and they died so I ran and ran and didn't stop then I found a little empty shop when I felt I couldn't go on any more, and stayed there until I passed out I thought I was dying" a small laugh escaped my lips "But when I woke up I was alive and I got faster and stronger and smarter the bite healed and I don't know some how im immune and they don't notice me, until I talk of course",  
I pressed my lips together and took a deep breath in. I looked around shock faces every where then I hear some one call out "Bullshit...once your bit you die and you turn that's it!" it was Daryl, he stared moving to the front "You turn" he spat at me, "Well I didn't!" I shouted.  
"How do we know your not making this up" said Rick I was starting to get pissed off I untied my bracer and ripped it off my arm.  
I stood up marched over to Daryl and held my arm in front of his face revealing the bite which was now completely healed just slightly pink.  
"Then how do you explain that!" I shouted. I heard numerous gasps and whispers Rick came up from behind me and grabbed my arm and examined it closely.  
His eye grew wide with shock, fear what? he dropped my arm and said "Welcome to the group".

...

...

...

...

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the walking dead.

I have had a lot of views but no follows or reviews,

So I wont post another chapter after this one until I get some more follows or reviews ;) sorry

* * *

Chapter 3:

I walked back over to the chair I was just at and sat down, I sighed and picked up the leather bracer from off the floor.  
I started to re-lase it but when I came to tying it at the end I groaned irritatedly its hard to do with one hand.

Everyone was off doing their own chores now, which left me with my "babysitter" Daryl.  
I looked up at the redneck who rolled his eyes at me.  
He strode towards me and tugged my hand which made me stand , he turned my wrist around and tied it for me and let my arm drop to my side.  
I stared into his eyes for a moment in complete confusion how can one man be so hostile one second and so nice the next.  
But my thoughts where interrupted as Daryl fake coughed and spoke up "Come your gonna help me with some walkers seen as they don't attack you".  
"Walkers?" "Yeah, that's what we call them", he half smirked handing me his knife, I raised my eyebrow "Does Rick know about this?" I asked, "No, but the sooner we get this shit cleaned up the better, and it aint like we are risking any thing, they don't try to bite you".  
"So you trust me with a knife?", "Girl I pray you dont do nothing, because if you do you wont get out too well" he held up his crossbow.  
I rolled my eyes and we left.

...

We was outside in the courtyard Daryl pulled up two cars at the main entrance so more walkers couldn't get in, my and Daryl got a system going, I killed the walkers and Daryl dragged them in a pile and if any of them noticed him I would kill them.

We had about ten more walkers to go when Rick came outside and waited in the smaller courtyard.  
I sighed and plunged my knife in a walkers eye I took down five more like so, I didn't notice but one was a bit too close to Daryl who put down his crossbow to drag a corpse and the next thing I know it was on top of him "Shit".

I ran towards them and kicked the walker off him and jumped on top of it and repeatedly stabbed it in the head.  
Blood splattered all over my grey vest top and face.  
I stayed on top of the walker for a moment breathing heavily, knife still embedded in its skull, my hands still around the knife.

I heard he crossbow wiz a few times, then got snapped back to reality by a hand on my shoulder pulling me back. I help drag the remaining corpses into a pile and waited for Daryl to set it alight.

As we made our way back to the gates where Rick was standing I wiped the knife on my black jeans and handed it to Daryl.  
"Until next time" I joked, "What the hell was that" Rick shouted as we walked through the gates.  
"It had to be done so we did it".

Rick looked at me then back to Daryl, Rick stood close to him "We will talk about this later" he said through gritted teeth.  
"I will watch her now" Rick said dismissing Daryl, I looked to the redneck who just nodded to me and walked away.

"Uh Rick...since your watching me now can I have a shower, and some clean clothes from my bag" I said while wiping blood away from my face.  
He looked at me and nodded.

Rick took me back to cell block C, where I picked out a set of clothes from my bag, a white low cut t-shirt, blue jeans, a pair of socks and I was already wearing my black motorcycle boots.

As me an Rick was making our way to the showers I held my clothes away from my body so they didn't get dirty then said "Hey Rick, look im sorry about what just happened", "Don't worry about it, it was Daryl he should have known better",i decided not to reply because he already seem irritated enough.

We walked in silence to the showers and as we reached them Rick said "I will wait out here for you, you got five minutes", then leaned against the wall.

I went into the showers and placed my things on the floor and looked in the mirror, I let out a small gasp at the sight of me.  
I had blood smudged on my cheeks, dirt all up arms and on my face too.

I looked at my green eyes they seemed so distant, and my lips where almost red from how hot I was.  
I let down my brown hair and let it fall and stopped just below my shoulders, I removed my top and threw it to one side along with my bra, jeans and underpants then leaned my shoes against the wall.

I pushed the tap to start the shower, it was cold which cooled me down after moving and killing all those bodies, I washed the grime out my hair and made sure there was not blood or dirt on my skin before the water stopped, I got dressed and held my dirty clothes in one hand and boots in the other.

Rick nodded as I stepped out side and took me back to the cell block.  
When we arrived the woman with the grey hair took my dirty clothes.

He then took me to my cell and locked the door behind me, I turned to meet his eyes they looked nervous "Good night" he said in a soft gruff tone before leaving.  
I looked around my cell, threw my boots in the corner and laid on the bottom bunk of my bed and fell asleep.

...

...

...

...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** i don't own the walking dead.

PEOPLE PLEASE FOLLOW AND REVIEW! Getting extremely discouraged here.

* * *

Chapter 4:

I was let out my cell by Michonne and sat down with the rest of the group to eat in the room next to the cells.

The little boy who's name was Carl was starring at me from across the room. "Ivy, your going on a supply run today with Daryl and Michonne" Rick called across the room as he was digging to the bottom of his metal pan with his fork.

"You need to find some more food we are running low, and some clothes, winters just around the corner". He looked up meeting my gaze,  
"Yeah sure, of course, that means im gonna need my weapons though" i replied looking down to my pot.

Rick sighed and ran his hand through his hair "Okay, if you help us with this then i will think about letting you walk around by your self".  
"Fine" i said putting down my pot down on the floor, "When do we leave?".  
"Right now, we are gonna hit some houses" Daryl said coming into the room holding my machete and gun in one hand and his other holding the strap of this crossbow that was slung over his shoulder.

Michonne stood up from beside me. I looked over to Rick who gave me a closed tight, half assed smile, which made my stomach turn, in a good way.  
'What the fucks wrong with me!?, Well it has been a long time.  
A very long time. Since i ...Snap out of it, god I'm never like this what the hell'.

I smiled and nodded at Rick as me, Michonne and Daryl left the cell for the car.

We came to a small neighbourhood that seemed hardly hit by the plague which was good.  
We all got out of the silver car and shut the doors.  
Daryl handed my machete and gun, I looked over his shoulder and saw a house down the road that had its windows boarded up, 'I bet there will be food in there and I want to be in Ricks good books so it I get them myself maybe I could ditch the babysitters'.

"Hey im gonna hit that house up there meet you guys here in five?", "Not by yourself" Daryl started - I cut him off "don't worry I wont run away, or surprise attack you, or get bit, and don't worry I can handle myself" I winked at Daryl who let a small smile creep in his face.

"Five minutes" I called as I walked to the house. I put the gun in the back of my jeans and tightened my grip around my machete, here it goes I sighed.

I went round The back of the building to see if I could sneak in somehow.  
I tried the door handle and to my surprise it opened. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion 'Why would it be open I wondered'.  
I cautiously stepped inside and silently closed the door behind me. It was dark but it looked like I was in a small grey kitchen, I looked through the cupboards and found five tins of food and shoved them in my rucksack.

I wanted to search the rest house so I made my way through another door. It leaded to a fairly big lounge, there was a sofa in the centre if the room and a glass coffee table in front of it, I couldn't see what was on the small table as first because it was so dark, I squinted my eyes and made out the shapes of two hand guns, one shotgun, 2 knifes and about five boxes of ammo.  
I grinned, this is my lucky day.  
But all of a sudden I felt something cold at the back of my head "Drop your weapons if you don't want your head blow off" the person said.  
They had a very low voice, I threw my machete and bag to the ground "And that little gun there too".  
I obliged and threw my gun to the floor, it landed with a clunk.

The man walked around me and kick my stuff away with his feet. "Well your a pretty little thing aint you?", He said as he ran his hand over my bare arm.  
"If I was you I wouldn't touch me again you hear?" I said loudly, he Laughed and pressed the gun against my Temple "Well missy I don't know if you noticed but I'm the one holding the gun here".

He pushed me against the wall and ripped my top and he ran his hands over my breasts 'oh fuck no'.  
I pushed him away and swatted the gun away with my left hand and punched him in the jaw with my right, the gun went flying across the room as I kicked the bastered in the chest he fell to the ground.  
I jumped on top if him and started viciously punching him in the face repeatedly.  
I lifted him a little by his top "So what the fuck where you gonna do? rape me huh!?" I punched him again "I bet you did this to other innocent girls didn't you!?" Yet again I punched him, I stopped for a minute to look at his face it was bloody and beaten one of his eyes so swollen you couldn't see it.

I spat on him as I stood up and retrieved me things I put my bag on my back and I aimed the gun at his head "Please!" He pleaded "Don't do this", "Why not, if I pleaded for you to stop would of you!?" I screamed "Would of you!".  
The man was now crying like a baby on the ground I lowered my gun, "I ain't gonna kill ya, im gonna show you some mercy even if you wouldn't of gave me any" I took three boxes of ammo a handgun and a knife and put them in my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

Just then the front door was booted and swung open letting the room fill with light, Daryl came in crossbow raised.  
"Ivy you okay i heard you shouting" he looked at me then to the crying man on the ground, "What the hell!?".

"Daryl he-" I started calmly before I realised my top was ripped revealing my white bra.  
I held the cloth together with one hand "Did he try to-", "yes" I cut him off.

He gave a disgusting look to the crying man on the floor.  
"Come on, Ivy lets go" Daryl held his hand out to me I took it with me free hand and just then Michonne walked in sword drawn she looked around surprised and probably got the idea when she saw me clutching hold of my ripped white t-shirt.

She nodded "You alright?", "Yeah fine lets just go" I said. And I was pulled out the house by my hand by Darryl, i glanced over my shoulder to the snivelling mess on the ground and i felt kind of sad for him.

I threw my rucksack into the boot of the car as Michonne got in the drivers seat and left me with Daryl. I could feel my eyes watering not at what happened but at how I felt about the man, i felt...sorry for him.

A single tear fell and the next thing I know I was in Daryl's arms, he rested his chin on my head and I hugged him back, it was strangely comforting, then all too soon he let go and didn't even look at me and got in the front if the car with Michonne I got in the back still clutching my top well this was going to be hard to explain.

* * *

I feel like this chapter is a lot better than the ones before, because I took my time with it.  
Anyway hope you enjoyed :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** i don't own the walking dead.

Just if you don't know a Bracer is a leather sort of Bracelet.

* * *

Chapter 5:

I sat in the back of the silver car holding my top together.  
It wasn't till now that i realised i got blood all over what was remaining of it.  
I looked at my knuckles which where scrapped and bloody.  
I sighed, "You alright back there" Daryl asked" "Yep absolutely brilliant" i said sarcastically "But my hands sure do hurt like a bitch", i laughed slightly as i opened and closed my hands.  
Michonne and Daryl both shared a look.  
'Great thats it they think I'm crazy, well they don't know shit about me, what happened too me, and they don't need to know…ever'.  
The rest of the journey to the prison was silent.  
When we arrived we had to wait for someone to move one of the cars luckily there where not many walkers about. When got into the small courtyard where Rick, Carol, Glen and a man i didnt recognise who had one hand was standing,  
I jumped out the car gripping my t-shirt closed, and opened the boot and pulled out my bag and weapons.  
I saw daryl walk past the man with one arm who held out his arms for what looked like a hug and headed straight to Rick.  
I knew what they was talking about they then both turned to me i walked over to them and threw my stuff at Ricks feet.  
"Ivy I'm so-",  
"DONT!...just don't" i shouted.  
"Can i go and get a top now or do i have to be escorted?!",  
Everyone stared blankly at me.

"You know what? it wasnt even about what nearly happened, its what I did!, i beat that man till he was nearly dead i never wanted to do that again but it brought back something in me that i got rid of a long time ago..…i used to be a monster!".  
I gasped for air, everyone looked at me in horror, and with that i stormed off to the cells.  
I pulled a top out of my bag that was left on my bed and ripped the rest of of the top that was on me off and discarded it on the floor.  
I pulled the black vest top over my head and sat on the lower bunk. I ran my hands through my hair.  
'I never wanted to be like that again…what i was'.  
The man with one arm entered my cell "Well hello there girly" i stared at the floor, "My names merle, Daryl's brother".  
I continued to look at the floor and just raised an eyebrow. "Look girly im gonna cut the shit now look… your one feisty son of a bitch and i have seen how my baby brother looks at you, like your some kind of goddess" he chuckled a little as he raised his arms.  
He leaned back on the wall, "So you fucked him yet?".  
I snapped my head up "what!?",  
"Well i wanted to know if you made a man out of him yet" he stepped closer to me, i stood "No i haven't fucked him!", i stood up and stepped closer to him.  
"Woho relax there girly" he raised his arms and stepped back.  
Just then Daryl came in "What you doing in here merle?",  
"Just making sure the girl is alright",  
"Shes though she can handle herself",  
Merle nodded and left the cell.  
I sat back down and Daryl sat next to me, "Here let me see them there hands" he reached for them and i pulled away swinging my body around.  
"I'm fine " he raised his eyebrow at me.  
We sat in silence for a couple of minutes until he nervously spoke up.

"Did he…do anything to ya?",  
"No i told y'all he didnt do shit…i was angry with what i done",

"WHY!? That man was a piece if shit and he deserved what he got, hell i was about to put an arrow between his eyes right there if you didnt beat the shit out if him",  
I shook my head slowly "It reminded me of what i was what happened" i barley whispered.  
A few moments of silence passed by until Daryl reached across my body, grabbed my hands and pulled them to him i didnt fight him this time.  
He inspected them closely . "You need to clean them, wait here" he swiftly exited the room and returned a moment later with a bowl in one hand and a rag in the other.

He put the bowl with some water in, on the floor and dipped the rag in.  
He started gently wiping the blood off my knuckles, and arms.

My breathing hitched, he put his hand over my bracer we was staring at each other his bright blue eyes where beautiful.  
He moved in slowly, my eyes stayed on his.  
But he shot up off the bunk tripping over the water bowl that was on the floor and spilling it every where. He backed up to the cell door and didnt even look at me when he left my cell. Yet again i was alone.

...…...…  
Dream-

I was running up the never ending stairs, and each time i reached the top more just appeared i could hear the baby screaming. "MAISY, MAISY! NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs tears streaming down my face "PLEASE!".  
No, no, no, no.  
I got to the the pink wooden door and booted it open 'No not again' then i saw it what i saw every time i closed my eyes, the pale white and black rotten flesh corpse that was bent over the crib.  
...…...

"Ivy! Ivy!" I felt hands gripping my shoulders, i couldn't breath, my eyes opened and i let out a loud cracked scream.  
"Its my fault!" I chocked as tears streamed down my face i was expecting Daryl to be holding my shoulders but as i opened my eyes i saw Rick.  
"You where screaming, we thought you was in trouble" Rick whispered, i looked over his shoulder to see Daryl wide eyed, "Daryl tried to wake you but he couldn't, said you just kept screaming" and with that Daryl shuffled away.  
"Rick" i breathed and wrapped my arms around his neck.  
He didnt hug back until i tightened my grip around his neck, he slid his hands up my back and pulled me close. "Do you want to talk about it?", "No, but can you do me one thing?" I sobbed,  
"Of course…what?",  
"Please stay with me until I'm asleep".  
He nodded.  
I laid back on my bed and Rick sat on the floor next to me.  
Slowly the darkness took over again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **i don't own the walking dead.

Thanks for reviewing and following ;)

* * *

Chapter 6:

I had another dream that night.  
There was a woman with brown hair, she was pregnant and on the floor.

There was two people with her but i could not see them, someone dragged a knife over her stomach slicing through her skin, she let out a loud shriek.  
A baby was pulled out, it was silent until i heard a loud gunshot ring through my ears.

I woke up to see Rick still sat on the floor next to my bed but now asleep, i smiled a little i shook his shoulder gently "Rick wake up" i whispered it was still dark out but light would soon come.

His eyes fluttered open i smiled at him "You didnt have to stay the whole night you know", "Just wanted to make sure you where okay" he said rubbing his eyes with his palms,  
"Anymore dreams?"'  
"Yes it was so strange there was a woman and…never mind its not important",  
Rick nodded "Well The sun is almost up I have things to do, are you gonna be okay?",  
"Yes of course I will don't worry", i smiled.

He got up slowly and i followed,  
"Hey, uhh Rick, need help with anything today?",  
"No I'll be fine thanks".  
We stood there awkwardly for a few seconds.  
I wrap my arms around Ricks neck and i pulled him in for a hug, "Thank you", i said.

Through out the day I couldn't help myself but think about Daryl when he stormed out my cell.  
I decided to go look for him. I came across merle in the courtyard "Hey, hey merle!" I called,  
"Have you seen Daryl? I wanna speak to him".  
"Yeah he's on watch but he's sure pissed at you girly" he chuckled.  
"What? Why?",  
"Why don't ya go check for yourself" he said and pointed with his appliance to where Daryl was standing in a cadged platform.

I met Daryl up there who was just staring into the distance. I stood beside him and leaned against the cage .  
"Merle said you pissed at me care to elaborate on that, well seen as you were the one that walked out".  
He ignored me, "Well…" i pressed.

"Did you have fun with Rick last night, don't try to deny it i saw his come out your cell this morning".  
I was shocked this sudden outburst, I giggle a little.

Who did he think he was even if me and Rick did do anything its none of his goddamn business. I pushed his shoulder around making his whole body move and dug my finger in his chest,  
"We didn't do anything, and I don't know if you knew this but I was scared shitless last night but you didn't do anything to help me. Did you?, I needed comfort and Rick was there so-",  
"So you fucked him!" He shouted,  
"No! I asked him to stay, but he didn't leave till in the morning because he was worried about me unlike someone", I looked him up and down.  
"You don't think I was worried? I couldn't get you to wake the fuck up Ivy I was scared shitless too! you just kept screaming I didn't know what to do-",  
"Why do you even care? Huh? Tell me?",  
He hesitated for a bit and shifted from foot to foot.  
"Just leave me be".  
He turned his body around,  
"No! Tell me!",  
"You wanna know, you really wanna know?",  
"Yes!",  
He pulled me by my arm along the platform and through the door so no one who was looking on the ground could see us.

He pushed me against the wall and slammed his hands on the wall either side if my head. He pushed his lips on mine and kissed me needfully, "There now you know..." he whispered gruffly.  
My eyes where wide, he stood and shifted uncomfortably,  
"Thats why?",  
He nodded, i smiled,  
"Okay" i said and walked off leaving him in the dark hall.

When i got back to my cell my machete and gun where on the bed "So now they trust me…" i said smiling.

Later on Rick asked me if i would go on watch for a few hours and i agreed and took the rifle Rick was handing me and made my way to the tower.

I stood at the top of the tower with the rifle hang over my shoulder, and inhaled deeply the cool air felt so nice on my face.  
But then something caught my attention out in the bushes they started to move, i looked through the scope of the rifle and tried to find out what it was.

Out limped a walker, 'Oh', i lowered the rifle and hanged it over my shoulder again.  
About two hours passed until I heard footsteps coming up the metal stairs, I looked up to see Daryl standing at the top of them dangling some beers in the air.

"Want one?", he said with a sly smile, "Yeah, sure why not", i said and slid down the wall and sat on the floor. He sat beside me and handed me a warm beer, i opened it and drunk some.

We both stared into the darkness, for a while, "Sorry…i shouldn't of kissed you", i snapped my head around "What? Why?",  
"Well thats why you walked away right?…",  
then it hit me under the ruff outer core Daryl was as broken as me,  
full of self loathing and felt dead inside.

I put down my beer on the floor and sat on his lap my legs bent at his sides. His eyes where wide, i pulled his face to mine and kissed him gently.  
He wrapped his arms around my waist.

I don't know how long we where there for, as i pulled away he had the biggest grin on his face, we heard a false cough and saw Glen at the top of the stairs trying to hide his smile.

"Uh yeah its my turn to take watch" he stuttered amusedly. Me and Daryl got up and walked down the stairs. We where walking across the courtyard when Daryl took my hand,  
"Ivy... Can I ask you something?",  
"Yeah sure, what is it?",  
He seemed nervous…"Who's Maisy?".  
My stomach turned and flipped, i felt sick i pulled my hand away and stopped walking "WHAT?!".


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the walking dead.

* * *

Chapter 7:

"WHAT?, What?" I shouted,  
"How…how did you know about her who told you!?",  
"You where calling out for her in your dream",  
"Huh dream thats funny, it's more like a recurring nightmare that I live every day of my life".

He looked at me blankly,  
"You know what? Don't…you don't know shit about me just mind your own fucking business", I said tears now in my eyes.

I stormed away to my cell.  
Time to be a monster again.

I ran in my cell and picked up my gun and put it in the back of my jeans, i then picked up my machete and sliced it through the air.

I turned to leave my cell and saw Daryl standing there.  
"Where are you going?",

I ignored him, he grabbed my arm and pulled me to face him.  
"Look I'm sorry", he said, i lowered my machete,

"I shouldn't of asked",…  
'oh god look at me…i don't even know if I'm over reacting…he…he didnt know…i mean its a valid question to ask seen as i was screaming her name uncontrollably in my sleep…god…even thinking about her makes me want to scream…how could of i been so fucking stupid…'.

I threw my machete back on the bunk and looked up to Daryl "No Daryl…I'm sorry…you didnt know…but its just every time i think of her…what i let happen…i fucking want to kill myself",  
"I tried once…but i was too weak", i said through clenched teeth.

I looked to my left wrist and saw the jagged line across it, then i looked to my bracer, and giggled,  
"Its like i have a purpose on this planet still so i cant die, like a mission",  
I raised both my arms to him,  
"A bite and slit wrists…they were pretty deep too…i mean who survives that Daryl...i should be dead".

"Listen to me ivy, from what i have seen you ain't week you might just be the strongest person i ever met".

I sighed 'thats what he thinks, I'm not going to open up to him tough…not yet anyway'.  
It felt like almost ten minutes that past before i said-  
"Thanks, I'm pretty tired now so…",  
"Do you want me to stay?",  
My eyes widened, was he coming on to me?,  
"Shit, that came out wrong…i mean in case you have another…never mind".

He turned to leave and i caught his wrist and tugged him back i squinted at him,  
"If you want to stay you can…but if you try anything i will break your arm", i joked, he snickered "no, don't worry i got to sort something out anyway".

I nodded i moved closer to him and slid my hand behind his neck, i pressed up against him, "Thank you" i whispered and pushed my lips on to his, they where surprisingly soft.  
I dragged my teeth along him bottom lip, he moaned he pushed me against the wall and started to kiss me more forcefully i pressed my hands on his chest and gently pushed him away, "Not here, not now", he nodded kissed my forehead and left my cell.

….…

Okay, okay i am freaking out.  
I'm fucking twenty-three years old and still a virgin, things have happened but…well not sex it has always freaked me out from…'sigh' yet another horrifying memory from my past before the apocalypse.

But i feel something around Daryl like…like he will never try to hurt me like he did…after him i taught myself to be strong…i learnt how to fight. And i never let it happen again.

He didnt rape me lets point out the obvious, but i kind of thank him for it, if he didnt do what he did i would still be that weak defenceless little girl that i was. So thank you Philip hopefully in this new world your dead now.

…

Many months have passed since Daryl mentioned Maisy, we got up well secured big brown gate.  
So we didnt have to use the idiotic plan of cars anymore and got some plants growing, but i had this feeling something terrible was going to happen very soon.  
We had many survivors with us now we have built a community, i felt so out if place, but frankly i couldn't give a shit.

I was in the small courtyard while carol was cooking for our people, i couldn't shake this feeling.  
"Hey, ivy can i have a minute?", Carol hollered "Yeah, sure",  
she asked a young girl to stir the food in the pan before she made her way over to me.  
"Its beautiful isn't it?…what we have made",  
"Yeah we rarely see beauty anymore", i half smiled.

"Ivy…" Carol sighed,  
"You may not know this but i have strong feelings for Daryl,  
but just not in that way…he helped me through a ruff patch when i…lost my daughter, he helped me, he looked for her, hell nearly died trying too…but what we didnt know was she was long dead already…",  
"Oh" i simply said, we all loose people but the realisation of it just hits certain people harder...  
"I just wanted to let you know that if anything happens with you two I'm perfectly fine",  
'Oh that was kind of sweet', i nodded,  
"Do you need anything Carol? Im going on a run soon."  
Her eyes widened, probably at the fact that the last time i went on a run it went a bit wrong…in all fairness he didnt get that far, i put my hand on her shoulder and grasped it slightly,  
her face relaxed and she smiled.

I turned away and went to Rick who was tending the crops with Carl.  
I stopped by the fence and leaned on it.  
"Hey farmer I'm going on a run with the horse gonna ask Michonne first though, need anything?",  
Rick and Carl stared at me,  
"Hey, I'm gonna be fine okay I'm just gonna be an hour, two max", "Okay be careful", i nodded just then Carl walked towards me "Umm you don't have a close-call weapon" the boy said as he handed me a sharp seven inch knife with three inch blade and brown stealth.

It had a wooden handle with spirals running down it, which matched its stealth.  
I smiled at him, this is the first time he has actually talked to me. "Thanks, Carl". He nodded,  
i turned and jogged to Michonne who was looking through the links of the gate.

"Michonne I'm going on a run can i take the horse?",

"Yeah, I'm not going out today",  
"Your not gonna take a shot at finding this governor guy?",  
"Is it that obvious" she said turning slightly from the gate,  
"No, but i know everything", i smirked.  
"By the way can you open the gate for me please?".

I rode out the prison gates with the two sacks on the back of the horse holding my stuff.

I rode into a close town and stopped near a pharmacy, i tied the horse up and went inside with my duffle bag with its strap over my shoulder and my new small knife through my belt loop.

I need to be quick i don't want some walkers to find my horse. I shoved shampoo, soap and various other things in my bag.

I exited the shop and ran over the street to a weapon store there wasn't much left there but i saw some arrows and put them in my bag for Daryl he has been running low.

I looked out the window and saw a sweet shop over the road, the kids would appreciate them.  
I walked out the shop and saw a stray walker i ran over and plunged my new knife in its eye.

More would soon come i have to be quick.  
I ran it the shop it was completely untouched i threw a little of every thing in my bag, from hardboiled sweets to chocolate, there wasn't many children at camp so i didnt need a lot.

Just as i was about to leave i saw a pawn shop, i bit my lip and thought of Carol and how she told me about her daughter i felt sad, so i went inside.  
I left the shop and saw that down the road, opposite the way i needed to go a was a small herd making its way to the horse. I jumped on the horse and galloped back to the prison.

I had been gone at least half an hour, 'Should i go to get more stuff?…no we don't need any thing else'.  
I rode near the prison and realised no one was at the gates, i stopped and whistled to get someones attention, Carl then came running to open the gates.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the long wait, had a writers block.  
Tell me what you think of this chapter.

**Disclaimer: i don't own the walking dead. **

* * *

Chapter 8:

I got into the prison courtyard and hopped off the horse, and pulled off the sacks and slung them over my shoulder.  
Rick strode towards me with a concerned look on his face, "You okay?",  
"Rick i'm fine, nothing happened",  
i said as Maggie lead the horse away.  
Carl was behind him,  
"Hey Carl, i got something for you and the kids", i handed him the brown paper bag full of sweets.

He looked at me in confusion and opened the bag.  
A giant smile crossed his face as he looked inside.

"Cool thanks Ivy", he said turning away and walking to the other kids who was watching in anticipation.

"Yeah, i just got some more toiletries and stuff" i took the arrows out and handed the bag to Rick who nodded.

"Alright i will put these inside",  
"And these are for Daryl", i said holding the arrows up,  
"Do you know where he is?",  
"Urm…he is in cell block C",  
"Thanks".

I entered the cell block to see Daryl sharpening his knife as he sat against the wall.  
"Hey…i got you something", i said waving the handful of arrows in front of him.  
He looked up and smiled his shy smile,  
"Thanks", he said taking them from me and laying them on his lap.  
He hasn't spoken to me properly since what i did to Merle.

"Are you not talking to me because i knocked Merle out when i caught him trying to take Michonne to the Governor?…because that was ages ago and i most likely stopped him from being killed",

"Na, it aint because of that",  
"Then what then?…because you haven't spoke to me since",  
He looked down and started sharpening the knife again.

"Daryl?…" i pushed,  
"Alright…why me?" He waved his hands in the air,  
"Your so just so god dam beaut—", he stopped himself and sighed,  
"You could have anyone, haven't you seen the way all the men look at you?, hell even Rick!".

What no…i didnt even realise they where…and surely not Rick?

I continued to stare at him and leant against the wall.  
"I could ask you the same thing…just give a girl a smile and she will jump on you…literally", i laughed.

He stopped what he was doing but was still looking down.  
I sighed "Look i got to go do something…i will see you later".

I walked out the cell, to find Carol to give her what i got from the shop.  
I saw her hanging up washing out side.

"Hey carol",  
"Oh Ivy your back, are you okay?",  
"Yeah fine i got you something.  
I pulled out the small gold chain from my pocket and handed it to her, a gold heart hanged from the chain.

"Cause you got a heart of gold Carol".  
Tears started forming in her eyes, she smiled at me.  
"Oh Ivy…thank you…",

...

I was sitting at a long table outside eating dinner with what i call the originals, the people who was here when i came to the prison.

A thought crossed my mind, if there was living people who where a danger too us then how could we fight if we didnt have weapons…like run out of ammo or got caught off guard.

Say someone was being attacked but there wasn't any weapons what would happen? They needed to learn to fight, like i did.

I cleared my throat, all of the originals eyes where on me,  
"I really think that it would be a good idea to start to teach people how to fight",  
"But we already know how to fight", Glenn chuckled,  
"Not with guns or weapons just your hands",  
"Who would teach it", Beth pipped up,  
There was a moment of silence,  
"Well i would…" i stated.

"None of you have seen me fight but I'm pretty dam good",  
"Where would it take place", Rick asked,  
"In the courtyard" i shrugged ,  
Rick put down his fork and ran his hand through his hair.  
"Sure why not you can start tomorrow", he said and started eating again.  
I spotted Carls big grin from the corner of my eye. I smiled to myself and ate my food.

...

We was in the large courtyard and some if the children was pressed up against the gate trying to get a peek.

There was a small crowd in the form of a line. I recognised some of the originals like Maggie, Glen, Beth and Daryl…wait Daryl? Oh I'm gonna abuse this chance.

"Okay I'm just gonna show you guys some basic stuff with the help of my partner Daryl" i held my hand out to him.

He shook his head, "I'm just here to supervise",  
"Supervise", i scoffed "Daryl come here", he strode towards me slowly.

He stopped and stood beside me.  
"Alright so lets say you haven't got any weapons and your opponent was… lets say holding a gun to you", i turned to Daryl and pushed his arm up to make it look like he was holding a gun to my head.

"Of course the first thing to do is to get the gun away",  
Daryl scoffed, i narrowed my eyes, "Like this", before he realised it i twisted his arm around his back and swept him to the floor.  
He let out a small grunt as he hit the ground.  
People started to clap.  
I was sitting on his butt holding his arm.

I leant down to his face slightly "Aww sorry did i hurt you?" I joked and kissed his cheek.

I hopped off him and he stood up,  
"I wasn't ready you took me by surprise",  
"Alright attack me then", he looked confused "Don't worry you wont hurt me", i smiled.

He stood closer and hesitated for a minute.  
Then he swung his fist to the side of my face, i smoothly dodged it grabbed his forearm and punched him in the stomach, he winched his legs came under me and i fell to the floor.

He was now in top of me holding both my hands by my head.  
He started to smile but i bucked him off of me.  
He landed on the ground i got to my feet panting.  
I didnt want to hurt him so i left it at that.  
I turned to the group "Alright pair up!".

...…...…...

I was so tired i fell on my bunk, but i couldn't shake this feeling that i needed to leave this place. I kind of grew to love this place. A little.  
I didnt particularly want to leave. I shook the thought from my mind and fell asleep.

...  
Dream:  
I was in a cell block everyone was screaming, walkers everywhere sinking their teeth into the living.  
A bloody woman ran up to me, "SAVE US!", she screamed then it went black.

...

I woke up sweating and hungry. Really hungry, i was craving meat. So i hopped out my bed and out the cell i saw Beth cradling Judith, "Hey Beth you okay?", she nodded and smiled her angelic smile.  
I nodded in return.  
I still had the same feeling as last night, and what was that dream about? I don't care even if it was just a dream I'm going to be ready for whatever is coming.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: i don't own the walking dead.

Warning this chapter contains explicit language.

* * *

Chapter 9:

I bit aggressively into the meat i was eating, my teeth hit the bone but i didnt care.  
I looked down at it and there was blood inside,  
"-the fuck?!", i said as i threw the bone to the floor and wiped my mouth.  
The last thing i need is to get ill.

I looked around the cell hall way.  
No one was there. I walked back in my cell grabbed my gun, knife and machete and headed outside.

I felt like i needed my weapons recently, its been a week since that dream and all i can eat is meat, and I'm hungry all the time.

Im not stupid.

I know whats happening theres not point in denying it….…I'm turning.

Im not immune no one is it just took a whole lot longer for me to turn.

I must be, I'm getting paler, I'm always hungry, i can only eat meat.  
Im sure i must be…and i don't want to put this group in danger…ever.  
I don't know what to do.  
Should i tell someone? I guess i have to, but then again i might not be turning, but I cant take that chance.

When I got out side i saw Carl,  
"Hey Carl, wheres Rick?", just as he shrugged his shoulders i heard screaming.  
It was coming from the cells i turned and sprinted inside i pulled my machete out its strap around my leg and started to sprint.  
I followed the noise into cell block D.

It was stomach turning, just like my dream. The living running everywhere dead sinking their teeth into anything with a pulse.

A woman near me slammed to the floor where a walker grabbed her foot, before it got a chance to bite i plunged my machete in its head.

I turned my head and saw three people being attacked. One man being pushed against the wall, a girl being dragged by her legs and two children chased.

I swung my knife at the walker knees who was chasing the children, making it drop to the floor.

I moved to the one on the floor and kicked its head giving the girl a chance to escape.

Finally i ran over to the one near the wall pulled out my knife and stabbed it in the back of the head.

But the man who was just pressed against the wall tried to stab the already dead walker, but hit me.

The knife ripped through my skin just above my hip.  
I let out a scream in pain.  
The man left the knife in me and ran off, i saw him fall over and two walkers jump on top of him pulling him apart.

I leant my back against the wall and saw Rick and the rest run in.  
I pulled the knife out my skin and threw it to the ground i fell back against the wall.

I saw another walker chasing some children i jumped forward and grabbed the walker by the collar and shoved a knife in its head.  
As it fell to the floor so did i.

As the rest of the walkers where killed off Daryl ran over to me.

He kicked the walker body next to me away and knelt down.  
"God Ivy, are you bit?!", my hand was placed over my wound which was gushing blood, i shook my head and tried to stand up but failed.

Before i knew it Daryl swopped me up in his arms and carried me out the cell block.  
Everything went black but i still heard voices.

"Is she bit" Rick said, i tried to talk but no words came out.  
"She said she wasn't", Daryl snapped i was placed on a bunk so Hershel could look at me.

"Well…shes been stabbed…does anyone know her blood type?", Hershel announced…there was silence.  
"Well…she will have to wait it out…i will stitch her up".  
That was the last thing i heard.

…...…

As i woke up my throat was as dry and felt like sand paper.  
I was as hungry as fuck.  
I lifted my head up and looked around the empty cell.  
'How long have i been out',  
I ran my hand over my new wound that was just above my hip.  
'Great another scar to add to my wide collection'.  
I didnt want to call out just in case because i couldn't see if it was day or night, and if people where sleeping.

I slid my legs off the bed and winced at the stinging pain in my side.  
With all my strength i lifted up with my arms so i was sitting at the end of the bed, the pain was excruciating.

Theres no way i can get far but i had to try.  
I stood up and automatically felt dizzy i leaned against the bunk for support.  
I started to slowly walk using any available surface to lean on.  
'Charming how no one was there for me when i woke up…not even Daryl.

Im sure he had a good reason.  
I got out the cell and stopped by the gate into the next room.

What the fuck!

There was Daryl in the corner kissing a little bitch with blond hair.

I was gonna be sick.  
I turned around and vomited all over the floor.  
The next thing i know Daryl's holding my shoulders.

"Ivy your awake", he said  
"Are you alright?",  
"What the fuck does it look like!?",  
"Here let me help you back to your cell",  
"Piss off Dixion i don't need you",  
i said shrugging him away.

"What the fuck is wrong with you", he half shouted.  
I gave him my famous death stare and he took a step back.

I straightened up and wrapped my hand around the cell door bar.

I winced slightly at the pain in my side but i wasn't going to show him it hurt.

My eyes stayed on him and his eyes where wide with what…fear?  
Hoping i didnt see him and that slut.

Asshole.

Well two can play at this game.  
This may be a very bad idea but who gives a shit.

"Wheres Merle?", i asked him.  
He looked confused,  
"You want Merle?",  
"Yeah i do get him now".  
He slowly backed out the room and started half running out the cell block.  
I rested my head against the bar, i don't know how long passed when the Dixion brothers where both stood in front of me.

"Ahh Merle", i said as i threw my arms around his neck.  
"Well girly i see your awake",  
"Mmm", i simply replied.  
I saw Daryl's face redden as i looked over Merles shoulder.  
I let go of merle and put my hands on his shoulders.  
Shit! I completely forgot.  
"What happened in cell block D please tell me".  
They both looked to the ground i stepped back.  
"What?".


End file.
